1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat frame for vehicles, which is constructed of wire elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional seat frames for vehicles are constructed in such a manner that the outer frame member is formed in a protective bend to provide protection for the protruding outer end of an inner wire member to prevent damage to the pad of the seat. This unduly increases cost of providing the frames since a number of wire ending steps are required.